Joey and Lauren- Trouble
by Rockroxy45
Summary: Sequel to Joey and Lauren- Together. 15 years later, will Joey and Lauren stay together or will they just get into more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**One shot- 15 years later Lauren and Joey are still together… just. **

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

So it has been 15 years since we have been in Walford, apart from the day visits which don't count. Since then, Lauren and I have had three kids, Britni, Alec and Mia. Britni is 15, Alec is 11 and Mia is 6. Britni is a right pain sometimes and she is always arguing with Alec. Mia is always asking stupid questions which she always asks me, never Lauren. Lauren has it easy, she got a proper job as an artist so she has an excuse not to take Mia to school or stop Britni and Alec arguing, whereas I have to do all this every day!

I was sitting on the sofa watching TV, for once, when Mia came over to me.

"Dad?"

"Yep." I was dreading this because this was always the start of the awkward questions.

"What is a Max lie?" Mia must have heard me and Lauren argue last night because Lauren said to me that I was hiding a max lie which is a big lie like having another wife.

"Err…" I was just about to think of a good cover up lie but then I heard Alec and Britni argue again. "Why don't you ask mum?" I started going upstairs to stop Alec and Britni from fighting.

"Ok! Why are you going upstairs?"

"To stop another fight!" When I got up there I saw that they hadn't started fighting yet, which was a relief but they were shouting very loudly.

"Shut up!" I shouted at them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Alec won't shut up!"

"About what?"

"Britni's gotta boyfriend! Britni's gotta boyfriend!" Alec started chanting, I had to stop Britni from hitting him.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"Stop it! Both of you! Just go in your rooms!" They both walked off and slammed their doors. Then Lauren came up the stairs.

"What is going on?"

"Britni has a boyfriend." I told her and went down the stairs and sat in front of the TV. I could hear her following me.

"How old is he?"

"I don't know!"

"You didn't ask this! Sometimes I worry about you!"

"Why!"

"Well… you never do dad thing with the kids; I am always the one that keeps this family together!"

"Me! I always have to take them to school stop the arguments and all the other stuff while you just swan off to work…"

"Yes! To get money for us! You never do! You just sit on your but all day not doing anything! I can't stand this anymore!"

"Can't stand what?"

"You!" Lauren went into our room and got out a bag and started packing my stuff.

"Stop it!"

"No! You have to go!" She threw the bag at me then pushed me down the stairs and out of the door.

"Lauren! Let me in!"

"No! You need to leave us alone!" I heard Lauren walk up the stairs. Was this really the end for us?

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

A week passed and joey had not come back. I was asking the kids what they wanted for breakfast and they all said they wanted dad's special breakfast. I had no idea what it was, joey was right, I did nothing with the kids.

When the kids had gone to school I had gone down the park. I found Joey on a bench. I went over and sat next to him.

"Hi…" Joey got up.

"Joey wait! I am so, so sorry! I was wrong! You are amazing with the kids!"

"Why should I listen to you? You made it perfectly clear you didn't want to be near me!"

"I just had a lot going on…"

"What going on?"

"Mum told me she has cancer again!" Joey hugged me.

"Babe, you should have told me!"

"I couldn't! I tried and tried! But then you kept on speaking off somewhere and … well… I thought you were hiding something!"

"I was!"

"What?" I suddenly got very angry with him.

"This!" he got out a box from his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Me and the kids were getting all the money we had to get you the best thing ever for you birthday! Happy now!" I opened the box and inside was a diamond necklace. It was beautiful.

"Joey… I am sorry!"

"Well it is over!" He got up and went to leave.

"At least help me put it on!" Joey turned round put the necklace on me and then walked off.

"Joey!" I ran after him, turned him round and kissed him. Joey pulled away turned round to go but then he turned back to me and kissed me back. We kept and kept on kissing. All through this convocation it had been starting to rain but when joey kissed me it started chucking it down but we kept on kissing even if we were soaking wet! Soon we realised that we were going to be drenched and stopped kissing. Joey put his arm around me and we ran all the way home. Together, again!

* * *

**So there u r! The sequel to Joey and Lauren- Together! Pls review for more one shots like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- It is time to meet Britni's boyfriend.**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

Joey has gone to where ever he goes in the afternoon and I had the day off. I thought that maybe we could do something together for once, but of course Joey is never here. So I did what I always do on a day off… tidy! I was in the kitchen when I heard the door slam.

"I hate you!" I heard Britni scream before she ran up the stairs. Alec was just laughing and following her and Mia just went to watch the TV.

"Who does she hate?" I asked joey when he came into the kitchen.

"Alec!" He leaned in to give me a kiss but I pushed him away.

"What have I done wrong now?" He asked me with confusion.

"Firstly, you disappeared all day!"

"Yeah, to find a job!" I had no idea he was finding a job, now I felt really bad.

"Joey… I am sorry…" I didn't need to finish because he kissed me. When we pulled away Mia was standing there. I had no idea how long for but Joey beat me to asking.

"Hi love!"

"What is sex?" Yep, Mia was the queen of awkward questions!

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"I heard Alec and Britni shouting about it, so what is it?"

"It is where a boy and girl make love!" Joey said before rushing upstairs to have a go at them.

"Why don't you watch some more TV?" I told Mia before following him. When I got there I saw Joey holding Britni from hitting Alec.

"Can't you two not argue for one minute?" Alec shook his head after I said that.

"Mia heard you talking about sex!" Joey informed them before letting Britni go.

"I was just asking is Britni and 'Zac' had done it!" That started Britni off at Alec again.

"Anyway, I don't care if you and 'Zac' have or haven't, what are you wearing!" Joey asked Britni who was wearing a short, when I say short I mean really short, tight black shorts, a small black and blue crop top with the highest blue high hills ever. She had recently died her hair black with blue highlights. The combination was awful but before the doorbell went. I rushed down the stairs to answer it. In front of me was a boy with jet black hair that was styled into a fringe that reached his eyelashes and really cool clothes, cooler than anyone I have seen before.

"Hi, I'm Zac!" He told me. I turned round to look at Britni who was going red. She ran down the stairs.

"Hi, Zac! Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

"No he wouldn't!" Britni walked out the door with Zac and slammed it after her. Mia and Alec had both gone in their rooms when Joey came down stairs.

"He seemed nice!" I told him.

"What! How could you tell when you only saw five seconds of him?"

"Joey! I was just trying to make the situation nicer!" We went into the front room and watched TV. Apart from that the evening was very quiet. Mia and Alec had gone to bed early and Britni got back really late so it wasn't as bad as others. When Britni got back Joey had just fallen asleep but I went to speak to her.

"What time do you call this?"

"Dinner time!" Britni said and it was obvious that she had been drinking.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Why would you care?" Britni walked into her room and closed the door. I was glad she did not slam it otherwise she would have woken everyone up. I went back into our bedroom to join Joey who was still asleep. I climbed into the bed and huddled next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

**What wil happen in the morning? Review me to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Read it!**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

Joey was on the computer all day but I didn't ask why because he would just get really stress. When he came off, he walked over to me. Before I could ask what he was doing he spoke first.

"Do you want to go on holiday with me?" Joey asked all of a sudden. I was speechless.

"Where?"

"Barbados!"

"Where is that again?" My mind had gone blank because of the shock.

"The Caribbean!"

"What all five of us?"

"No! What sort of holiday will that be? I thought, maybe they could stay with Abi and Jay!"

"Ok! I will go on holiday with you! Is that what you were doing on the computer all morning?" He nodded. I was so happy! It had been ages since it had just been us two! We leaned in to kiss and the kiss was amazing! We pulled away after a while.

"Shall I go and check with Abi before we get our hopes up?"

"I already have!"

"And?"

"Would I have asked you if she said no?"

"Good point!"

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow morning!" It was about nine in the evening now, the kids were still awake so they had time to pack.

"Tomorrow? You tell the kids, I will pack!" Joey went upstairs into Mia's room first and I went into our room, got out the suitcase and started packing.

* * *

I was really tired in the morning but I could sleep on the plane and Joey was driving to the airport so it was fine. Joey was still asleep when I woke up. I looked over to the suitcase and just imagined what would happen on the holiday. Britni and Alec were fine with us going on holiday because they saw it as a break from parents but Mia didn't want us to go but Joey kept telling her we were coming back but she just replied with 'what if…' and that was annoying! I turned over to look at Joey who was just waking up.

"Hey, babe!"

"Hey!" I replied.

"Just think, for the rest of the week it will be just us two!"

"Yeah!" We cuddled each other for a bit then Joey looked at the time. He shot out of bed.

"Look at the time, we better get a move on!" I followed him out of bed, went into the bathroom and got washed and dressed. When I came out of the bathroom, Joey was sitting in the kitchen.

"Finally!"

"What?"

"You take ages in the bathroom! The suitcases are in the car and the kids are waiting!" We walked out to the car and got in. We dropped the kids of at Abi's and then went to the airport. We waited for a bit then got on the plane. For the whole journey Joey and I just sat huddled together.

* * *

**So what will happen when they get there! Review!**


End file.
